A Silent Watcher
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione and Draco are happily married and expecting a baby. Hermione feels like she's being watched, is it in her head or is it real? Sequel to A Love Like No Other.
1. Strike

Chapter 1- Strike

I should kill him for doing this to me. If he hadn't been so horny and immature this wouldn't have ever happened.

"Mione…this is torture and not just for me." I looked over and him levelly. I wasn't going to give in.

"I haven't been able to keep down any food in five days. My back aches, and I'm FAT!" I screamed at him. He flinched a little but didn't look away.

"Mione…..your pregnant not fat. You could never be fat. This strike is only making it worse." He argued insistently.

"I am fat and it's your fault." I said firmly. He wasn't going to win. I'm two months in on my decision and being almost 6 months pregnant wasn't helping Draco at all.

"Do I have to beg on my knees, Hermione. It's not like I raped you! We both caused this and now your just being a bitch about it." Draco huffed and then started back away.

"Get out!" I screamed and I slammed the door in his face. I wasn't going to back down. He was going to wait a whole year. I didn't care.

* * *

Twenty minutes later….

"I knew you would come around, Mione."

I glared at him and curled up against his bare chest.

"You are a sex addict. You should be in some kind of counseling." I muttered. It's only been two months and he really couldn't control himself?

"That should be flattering. I love sex with you not just sex, there is a big difference." He sighed deeply and I knew he would be sleeping soon.

"Draco?" I whispered after I'd yawned.

"Yes?" he replied sluggishly. He always fell asleep after late night sex.

"What do you want to name our baby?"

We hadn't talked about it yet. We had decided not to find out the gender and I wasn't regretting that, but I wanted names picked out.

"You know I want to name my son after my father. As for a daughter…I was think something like Leila or…." He trailed off and I could see how tired he really was.

"If we have a son I'll name him Lucius." I said suddenly. I'd been against it at first but once I thought about it, it made sense.

"Really?" He asked. He thought I didn't understand. Lucius Malfoy was Draco's father no matter what he had done in his lifetime. I could name my son after him for Draco.

"Yes really."

He placed a trio of kisses around my face and I giggled tiredly.

"Thank you." He breathed. " You have no idea how happy that makes me."

I smiled contently. It made me happy to make him happy. I guess that's how it was suppose to work when you were in love anyway.

"If we have a girl I would like to name her Ivy." I whispered, tensing as I waited for his reaction. He smirked just a bit.

"Ivy Malfoy. I like it." he wasn't very coherent anymore but I took his statement for sincere and fell asleep against him.

* * *

"Mione."

I stirred just a bit and cracked an eye open. The sun wasn't up yet. I closed my eyes again and ignored his insistent voice. I wanted sleep.

"Mione, time to go to work. You've called in sick 3 times in the last two months. That's a life record for you." He murmured in my ears. If I wasn't an overweight emotional woman right now I would have gotten up, however I was so I didn't move and inch.

"Fuck off, Draco. I need my beauty sleep." I muttered and pulled the green covers closer to my body. Without him next to me I felt cold. Stupid body warmth.

"You'll be fired." He argued but I could hear amusement in his voice.

"I'm quitting then."

He was finally quite and sighed contently. Maybe he would leave for work and I could actually sleep for once.

I heard him before I felt it. He had found his wand and when he was sure I was unaware he whispered a spell.

A strong jet of ice cold water drenched the entire bed.

"DRACO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed and searched the room wildly for him, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"If you don't come out now I'll go back on strike."

He materialized immediately and looked smug. I stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the goosebumps the cold water had induced.

"I hate you." I muttered before enveloping him in a big hug. He stiffened after a few second once he realized what I'd done. I knew it took him a whole hour more than me to get ready every morning and I had just ruined his entire outfit. I reached my hands up into his hair before he could pull away and he tore away from me with a loud roar.

"You bitch! My hair!" I was used to his insults, because I knew that he knew I would hex him into oblivion if he actually meant them. I did mess up his hair after all.

"Do you know how late I'm going to be?" He demanded, his voice raising three octaves. I started laughing even though that would only make him more angry.

"Don't be a baby, you're the one who pour ice water on you innocently sleeping pregnant wife." I huffed and stomped to the bathroom. I needed a long shower.

* * *

About an hour later Draco and I were both ready and he'd told me over and over that neither of us needed to work because of how much money he inherited from his family. His mother had done off with half and given the other half to Draco with the promise he wouldn't ever try and find her. Draco had been more hurt than anything, but agreed gracefully. I was against quitting my job, despite how much I liked to sleep around.

Draco felt the same so that's why we had these fights every morning no matter what mood wither of us were in. Draco wasn't a morning person but he wouldn't go anywhere looking anything but immaculate. That was just my luck.

Harry and Ginny were still in touch with me, but Ron not so much. I don't think he ever really got over the whole Hermione Malfoy thing. It was his lose either way. Ginny and Seamus were still making babies every year and I didn't know how Ginny handled it. Harry and Luna weren't as far as I knew but I was sure Luna would want a daughter sometime. She was just sweet that way.

I didn't hear much from Ron and Lavender but Ginny would have told me if Lavender was pregnant. So only me and Ginny were fat with children at the moment though it was like drinking water for Ginny, where I stumbled every step of the way. The one thing I wasn't good at and it was possibly the most important.

"Mione, you've been muttering to your self for twenty minutes. Are you alright?" I turned to Draco with a smirk. He was always asking me that. Are you okay?

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on his full lips before leaving him alone at the ministry entrance. He was an Auror and I was a potion inventor for lack of a better term. I hadn't made anything huge yet, but I would.

Now I just had to get through another day before I could sleep again. Then do it all over.

* * *

A/N: There it first chapter in the sequel. I realize that you still have no idea what could possibly happen and the only hint would be the title. anyway since school is now in session I will update ever weekend, possibly twice every weekend depending on writer's block.I would love five reviews for this chapter before I put up the story line will pick up soon, i just had to start somewhere. Review!


	2. Watched

Chapter 2 watched

The clouds were darkening, singling the rain that was about to come pouring down, so I hurried down the hall towards the floo. A full day at work and I was beat. All I wanted to do was go home, eat and then sleep until Draco arrived home. He usually took me home in the floo, but today he had to stay a little longer, much to my dismay. I wanted my husband to be home with me.

The wards around the manor were too extensive to floo from the ministry and Draco had decided that since our marriage was still considered an abomination to some ex- death eaters that we needed those wards intact. Someone could waltz into my assigned floo and arrive at the manor when ever they felt if we didn't have those wards in place. So I had been flooing to a nearby store and apparating to the manor. My healer was very clear that past the first two weeks into pregnancy that if I apparated even once, I would kill my baby.

Draco couldn't remember that ever being common knowledge and I hadn't either, but who were we to question a Healer?

In light of this development I could now floo directly into the manor and only four people knew that I was and knew which floo I used. The Minister, Draco, Ginny and Harry. Ron had no reason to know and I had only told Ginny in case I needed her in an emergency. She had then told Harry but I made Harry swear not to speak a word to anyone. Seamus and Ginny had a very unique marriage. Ginny had strayed at least once and so had Seamus, but they never seemed anything but blissfully happy together. If it wasn't hurting them in anyway then I didn't see any reason to ruin that.

Harry and Luna must be the sweetest, mostly sickeningly loving couple in our generation. Harry obeyed her every command and Luna, bless her heart, only asked for those small things. Like ' Can you kiss me goodnight?' Or ' I love you but can you get your fat ass out of my face.' things like that were just so adorable to me. It must be the hormones talking. I never would have considered Harry and Luna adorable before this thing started growing inside me.

I finally made it to my own personal floo, but just before I stepped into it, I heard muffled voices coming from in the dark room. This floo was the only one no one used, except for me. The Minister would have informed me if he let anyone else use it.

"We shouldn't. We really shouldn't. It's not _right._"

I didn't recognize that voice, but it was clear that they were just looking for somewhere to talk and not be over heard. They had no idea that I was using this floo. I couldn't use the floo without letting them know I was here, so I stepped back and pressed myself against the far wall so they wouldn't see me. Maybe once they were done talking they would leave.

"I don't care. I want her gone. Malfoy had no right to claim-" the second voice snarled hatefully and my blood froze instantly. There was only one living male Malfoy.

"And you do? Malfoy wasn't taking her just in spite of you. He fell in love and all that shit." the first voice was obviously against the second voice and I wished they would name each other. Who had Draco claimed? It obviously wasn't me they were talking about.

"That sick bastard even got her pregnant. I'm glad I didn't go to the wedding. Who knows what Malfoy would have done if it was commonly know information that he poisoned his wife."

It was no secret that i was with child and as far as I knew Draco hadn't impregnated anyone aside from weren't making any _sense!_ Draco had never poisoned me. He wouldn't.

"He wanted her. They were attached to the hip at Hogwarts for most of seventh year. This shouldn't be a surprise. If you wanted her so much you should have taken her before he had, not after."

"Who said I wanted her? I just don't want her with _him._ He may not have become an actual death eater but I saw what he did to my sister. She showed me her memories of him. We killed his father and now we have to deal with Hermione…did you hear that?" the second voice paused mid sentence when I let out a strangled moan. They knew so much about me. They said my name with familiarity…my husband and that I was with child. They murdered Lucius!

"No, I didn't hear anything. We should go. She uses this floo and she'll be coming soon."

I heard them shuffle out of the door with out saying anything else, but I was gasping in shock. I needed to calm down. I was safe. My baby and husband were safe. I just needed to breathe. I struggled over to the floo and almost collapsed with relief when I saw my familiar library in view. Draco wouldn't be home for another _two _hours. This wait was going to be unbearable.

My first thought was to tell Draco straight away, but what if it was nothing? I would be embarrassing myself in the long run.

I couldn't think that way. Since when did I let fear stop me from doing anything? I would tell Draco as soon as he got home. Right now I needed a nice long shower.

I was still in the shower almost two hours later when Draco walked into the steaming bathroom.

"Mione? How long have you been in there?" He asked incredulously. The water was so hot that my skin was now a bright pink.

"Since I've been home." I whispered and watched as he undressed right in front of me. If I hadn't been so worried about his reaction I would have been able to enjoy that. He stepped under the flow of hot water and I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded sensing my distress immediately. I sighed into his shoulder blade and tried to word myself carefully.

"I went to the floo today and two men were there in the room. Talking."

"They probably didn't want to be over heard Mione." He assured me. Ha. That's what _I'd _thought.

"They were talking about us and knew that I used that floo. They had no idea I was there. I don't know who they were either."

I was tense while I waited for Draco's response.

"Honey you probably heard wrong.-"

"He said word for word, ' I don't care. I want her gone. Malfoy had no right to claim-' and then they said my name later. Draco I was really scared."

"Hermione. You know that there will always be people that don't approve of our marriage." He said softly.

"I know but no one has ever talked about hurting me before as far as I know. Never mind just forget I said anything."

It was no use trying to convince him. He was overtired and so was I. I stepped out of the shower and slipped on my robe. Maybe he was right in the long run. Maybe those guys had just been frustrated with us. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I was lying in my own bedroom instead of the one Draco and I shared. It's been a almost a year since I've slept there, but I just needed to be alone for a little while.

Draco never came to check on me, but I fell asleep before I could think about it too hard.

* * *

A/N:Sorry this is longer with updating. High school is proving to be tough and exhausting. Reviews make me smile.


	3. Letters

Chapter 3 Letters

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Where was that fucking tapping coming from? I was trying to sleep! I turned over in my bed and stared straight out the window.

An owl was perched on the window seal, obviously waiting for me to open it and take the letter it held. I was in no hurry to leave my warm bed and open that window. The bloody owl had other ideas.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

For fuck's sake! Could it not just leave the damn thing and let me sleep?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Apparently not. I threw the covers off me angrily and then shoved the window open roughly. The stupid bird held out the letter and I ripped it open furiously. What could possibly be so important that I ….oh my god. My jaw dropped as I read the letter's contents. My god….

_Dear Hermione,_

_Did you like that conversation you overheard in the deserted floo room? I thought it was quite convincing for a staged argument. I know everything about you and you know nothing about me. I despise you and Draco Malfoy's marriage. That abomination growing inside you shouldn't even exist. What I don't understand is how you too even happened. Why would a famous death eater's son ever go near a mudbood like yourself. Did you feed him a love potion? Lust potion? We both know you must have done something and when you were together kissing and smiling at each other, I wanted to vomit. It was disgusting._

_Either way. I know where you live and I know how to get there. I wouldn't change your floo either because all the others are taken and have multiple people using them. _

_I just wanted to let you know that I wont stand for this. People like you are the reason the wizarding world will collapse on its self. If everything was kept pure we wouldn't have any problems. When you understand what's happening to you and your family maybe you'll understand why it has to happen. The whole purpose. Maybe you'll even agree._

_I'll be in touch…and I'm sure you've realized just how persistent my owl is._

One thing after another. Why were so many people determined to ruin my life? Why should Draco and I have to take precautions just because we were in love? I set the letter down and went back to bed. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I just needed sleep. Just a little sleep. That's all.

I didn't tell Draco about the letter. I should have. I really should have, but as soon as I saw him come home looking so tired, I just helped him into bed. He didn't need anymore worries right now. Not from me. I could tell myself that I was being a good wife.

* * *

If Draco noticed anything amiss he never said and things continued as normal. Almost too normal for us. I continued to receive the letters. I had no idea who it was, only that it was a he and that he wanted to ruin my marriage. Draco was my life now and I wouldn't have anyone ruin that.

"Hermione why the hell did you just start folding clothes?"

I grinned nervously over at him. Draco raised one eyebrow elegantly and I frowned at him. Why should he be able to do that? He knew it frustrated me, but continued to do it.

"I'm bored." I answered shortly.

"I could-"

"No." He really couldn't. I was trying to think of a way to get him out of the house. The letters arrived at the same time everyday and that was in….3 minutes. Damn it.

"Go get me some ice cream." I snapped angrily. It was so horrible that I was actually angry he was here, but he couldn't see these letters. He was here the last time it came and I lied and said it was from Ginny. I don't think he would fall for it again. I was a horrible liar to begin with.

"Umm….alright. I'll be back." He actually looked hurt, but Draco was resilient. I stood by the window waiting anxiously for the stupid to show up.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 ….where the hell was it! It was always on time. The letter came every Thursday at noon and Draco decided to change his hours so he was usually home until one thirty everyday before he left for work. This had been going on for a month now and the letters always said the same thing. I hate you and your fucked up marriage. I was about to leave when the bird tapped on the window, appearing out of no where. I grabbed the letter and slammed the window shut just as Draco walked into the room.

"What's that?" he asked with a mouthful of ice cream. He loved the stuff ever since I forced him to eat it at the wedding.

"Nothing what kind of ice cream is that?" I said changing the subject, but Draco thought I was being a tease so he side stepped me and tore the letter from my hand. I was almost 8 months pregnant and I was helpless to stop him.

Even as I begged and screamed he seemed determined to read it. It was only when I burst into tears that he stopped struggling with me about it.

"It's a surprise and I really don't want you to ruin it." I whispered and took the letter back. He had opened it. He looked ashamed but didn't apologize. He left me with the ice cream saying he needed the loo. I ripped the letter open and read it quickly.

_Hermione,_

_I've decided that these letters are coming a bit tame, since you've decided to keep Draco out of our business. He probably think we're having an affair, isn't that wonderful? Either way Pertin is very upset that you smashed him foot in the window and he's agreed to send Draco a very descriptive letter about you._

A moving photograph fell out of the letter. It was of me…stepping out of the shower with my eyes closed. I sucked in a deep breath and felt a flush of embarrassment run up my face. This bastard saw me naked!

_I have to say, Malfoy knows how to chose his mudbloods. And just to give you some nightmares, I have plenty more of those pictures….._

_Talk soon!_

Draco was in the bathroom so I knew he couldn't have the letter yet, but he would soon and I had to be with him when-

"HERMIONE!"

No. no!

I spun around with a panicked face. He was clutching something in his hand and he looked furious.

"How long has this sick _fuck _been stalking you?" he snarled and I back away from him, almost terrified of Draco. He was my husband!

Draco realized he was taking his anger out on me to harshly so he threw the letter and what looked like

naked pictures of both of us. I reached for his letter, but Draco stopped me.

"I didn't want you to worry." I whispered pathetically. I was so upset that I was crying. Draco pulled me into his an embrace.

"I'll take of you. It'll be alright." He said and I let him hold me tightly. I didn't have to be scared anymore. Draco has always taken care of me.

* * *

A/N: Reviews plz!


	4. Ivy Malfoy

Chapter 4 Ivy Malfoy

Draco's not left me alone for more than an hour since he found out about the letters. My pregnancy is progressing wonderfully, and we've decided to wait until the baby is born to know the sex. It's something wonderful to look forward too, considering how miserable things are now. I've gone back to work today after hours of convincing Draco. It's sweet that he wants to protect me so much. I'm sitting at my desk filing away contracts. It's really boring, but at least I'm out of the house. Draco went back to work too. We have enough money between both of us to retire, but we aren't even thirty yet. We have a whole life ahead of us, with our baby.

I can only imagine taking him/her to the Hogwart's Express every year. Buying the first wand and everything Draco and I never got to experience during school. That war took away our childhood and now our child would have what we didn't. I could hardly wait.

A knock sounded on the door and called for them to come in. I didn't recognize the man who walked in, but he seemed harmless.

"Draco Malfoy has asked me to make sure you are in good health."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my answer. Of course I was fine. The man nodded curtly and left without another word. Lovely.

So many people never got rid of their bitter persona after Voldemort was killed. I doubted that every one would.

25 contracts latter I was heading out for lunch. I should tell Draco where I was going, but I wasn't handicapped. I was pregnant and hungry. My assistant offered to come with me, but I turned her down, very aware of her intense dislike of my marriage. Not because of blood, but because my husband was beautiful and in her eyes I was unworthy to be his wife, let alone carry his child. I accepted that and she was a very good assistant so I didn't see a problem with working with her as long as she was polite. It didn't even hurt my feelings when she looked relieved that she didn't have to come with me.

I went to the café right across from the office and was happy that there wasn't anyone I knew there. I ate quietly, hoping not to be noticed. Some people were just rude to me, though it was mostly jealous woman who glared at me. I didn't blame them, Draco was beautiful. Sometimes I was amazed that he was mine.

I finished my lunch and paid and just as I stood a wave of dizziness washed over me and I sank to the floor in slow motion. I must have been fainting and some tall wizard caught me before I hit the floor. I was about to muttered a thank you when the grip tightened and something was pressed into my back. His wand. I swallowed thickly and looked around the room for anyone to help me. No one noticed a thing.

"Calmly exit while holding onto my arm. Do not run or I will kill you."

I was too afraid to consider that he might just be bluffing or that he couldn't kill me in public. I left with my arm in his while struggling not display my panic.

"Very good Hermione. I'm proud of you."

That voice was so familiar. I had yet to look at his face. I was afraid to. At the last minute I looked up at him and one thing stood out. His gray eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered putting an emphasis on you. Was he going to hurt Draco?

I didn't have to wait for an answer. He gripped me around the waist and just as I was about to yell. He apparated. The fucking bastard apparated.

The next thing I knew I was standing in St. Mungo's holding my rounded stomach in horror. I screamed for someone to help me and it was just my luck that my Healer was a few feet away. She rushed to my side and demanded to know why I had apparated when I had been told not too.

"I didn't. a man grabbed me…he did it. I couldn't stop him. Is my baby okay!" my voiced rose the longer I spoke. My healer didn't answer my question because at the moment a pain so intense rolled through me and I felt that connection with my child disappear.

"NOO!" I screamed and looked down at my stomach. It was as flat as it had been before. No baby in sight.

She took me to a room and cast spells over my weeping body before she explained.

"It's a new ministry law they put in motion after the end of the war. We lost so many of our kind. We were endangered. No one realized though, expect a spare few in charge of that part of the wizarding world. Over half of us died. So the Minister set a new law. Any pregnant witch should never apparate. This would not kill your baby, Hermione. The apparation it's self could cause defects. Such as being a squib. Using magic so young could cause the baby's body to reject it entirely. So any baby that undergoes apparation is ter…terminated. Your …daughter is dead. I am sorry for your loss."

I looked up at the healer tormented face and felt so sick that I loss my lunch all over her. She sniffed quietly and cleaned it up with a flick of her wand. She left the room quickly while I tried to retain the information she just gave me.

My daughter. Ivy. Oh god, my baby.

I collapsed in gut wrenching sobs and I didn't think any more. I just wanted to sleep it all away. It hurt so much. I didn't even want to believe it, but it was impossible not to. My baby was gone. She was dead.

Oh god how was I going to tell Draco? He would never forgive me! If I hadn't gone to lunch this would have never happened!

I ran for the door and just as I was about to open it the healer came back in. She looked grim. What else could she have to tell me?

"I have to Oblivate you, Hermione. It's protocol."

"How many times have you done this?" I asked binding my time. She swallowed with difficulty.

"17 times in the last five years. That's just me though. I tried to resign after the first, but they killed my mother. I couldn't have them do the same to my own kids."

I felt sorry for her. I pulled my own wand out of my back pocket and stunned her while she was fighting back tears. Maybe she did this on purpose so I could remember, or maybe she hadn't had a mother gain control after the loss of her child like I did. I was in control, but I worked well under pressure. I always had. It was a skill one picked up while growing up in a war.

I used the floo and saw that I had just entered Draco's important meeting. Opps. I couldn't worry about that right now. My pants were four times to big and I shrunk them before walking further into the room. Draco's face wasn't one I would forget.

He looked so happy.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girl." I whispered without a smile. His smiled faded as he took in my face instead of my missing stomach. I sighed weakly and looked around the room.

"Get out." I said and no one thought to argue. Once we were alone Draco came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why wasn't I there?"

"It happened so fast. I was horrified." I whispered. I couldn't look at him.

"How is she?"

I braced myself and looked up at his happy eyes. I shook my head and was prepared for his anger.

"She's dead."

He didn't get angry. His face crumpled and he cried. Just like I had. I held his tightly, aware that our roles should be reversed. We never were the ordinary couple, though.

"How?"

It was the first time he had spoken in twenty minutes. It was hard to believe I was still breathing after this.

"I went to the café across the street for lunch. I liked their sandwiches."

"I know you do. What happened next?" he persisted.

"I went up to pay, but I had one of my dizzy spells and a man caught me before I fell. Only he wasn't helping me. He led me out of the café and no one noticed my fear, or maybe they didn't care.

He said, "I'm proud of you, Hermione." Then he apparated me to St. Mungos."

"How did she die though?" he asked softly.

"The ministry never revealed how much of a loss our race took with the war. They made a law that any pregnant witch cant apparate without killing their baby, because there is a small chance of the baby becoming a squib. That's why we never heard of the rule. It isn't recommended but a I could apparate without killing my baby, only the law killed her. She's gone. I never even saw her face, Draco. I'm sorry."

I wasn't going to tell him who the man was. He didn't need anymore grief. I would be visiting his mother soon, though. Very soon. I had to ask her why her husband was going around killing his grandchild when he was supposed to be dead.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone reviews, considering so many of you wanted a sequel! let me know what you think!


	5. Acceptance

Chapter 5 Acceptance

Draco and I eventually had to return to the house. Someone would find the stunned healer and she would have to tell them that I still had the memory of losing my baby to the Ministry. I could hardly believe that the healers were allowing this and who knows how much more I don't know about what the effects of the war did.

Draco was sleeping now, just like I should be, but I couldn't. It was impossible to consider right now. Draco may be able to move on from the loss of our daughter easier than me, but he hadn't been pregnant for 8 months. It's been years since I've had to be this strong when something emotional happens. Draco was so strong then too.

_I'm still strong now, Hermione._

I spun around when Draco's voice sprung into my mind as easily as it had so many years ago. He was staring at me with hard, determined eyes. I had a brief flash of how he looked the day we set out to defeat Voldemort with Harry.

He was right. He was strong. I was so foolish to think I had to hide things from him.

"It was your father Draco."

His gaze faltered for a split second, but I hadn't expected him to be completely unfazed. My gaze softened while he struggled for words.

"Mother." he finally chocked out. It might not have been Draco's father, just someone who looked exactly like him. I had to stay positive right now.

"We'll go see her soon. For now you should sleep."

"Don't." He said in a hard voice. "Don't pretend that you aren't taking this as hard as I am. She was our daughter, of course we're upset and pissed about losing her. I understand the law from the ministry. They cant afford squibs. That's how they see it and I know this wont last Hermione. So we're going to find out who is threatening you and then we're going stop them. Together."

I nodded, moved, despite the aching pain in my chest. I could count on him. Always.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

I sighed and looked to the window. Sure enough, the evil owl was perched on the window seal waiting for me to take the letter. I considered killing the bird after he left, but I was sure he or she would just send an equally nasty one next time.

Draco remained silent as I took the letter and started reading.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am delighted to know that you are no longer with child. This makes everything much easier. I can, now, with a clear conscience move on from these time consuming letters. Draco would have been a wonderful father, I'm sure. Anyway I will be in touch soon and then we can get to know each other better._

It wasn't signed, but it usually wasn't anyway. I had a feeling that this was a woman. I couldn't place why, but I was sure of it. Her casual mention of Draco being a good father just confirmed it.

"Draco?"

He looked dismayed, though I couldn't see any outright signs as to why. Maybe he didn't need a reason, now right now anyway.

"She is quite glad that we are no longer with child. Though she said you would have made a wonderful father."

I saw the blood drain from Draco's face and his whole body stiffened. Well that wasn't the response I'd been expecting.

"A wonderful father?" He repeated hollowly. " I think I know who the mystery person is."

Draco wouldn't elaborate, but instead kissed me briefly and then used the floo before I could say two words in protest. How could he know by just a sentence? That meant Draco had known the person very well if he could name them from a sentence.

I had no idea what to do or how to do nothing. So I sat and stared for a long time. It didn't occur to me to do anything else, besides cry, but that would give me a headache.

It was hard to believe that I wouldn't ever get to see my daughters face. I wouldn't ever be able to hold her.

So much for not crying.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke four hours later to darkness. I called for Draco, but he still wasn't back. My heart raced with fear. What if he'd been hurt? Or killed?

I couldn't even begin to guess where he went. Why! Why had I let him go! How could I be so stupid?

I didn't have to wait long, because the floo activated and Draco stepped out looking strained but in good health. His jaw line was tight with stress and I couldn't remember seeing him so unhappy.

"You impossible man." I breathed once I had my arms around him. Of course he wouldn't think about how worried I'd be about him. Someone killed our baby and he just takes off without telling me where he was going.

"I know killed our baby, Hermione. It wasn't my father. It was my mother and….Pansy."

What the hell? Was he serious? I pulled back and saw he really was.

"Why?" I chocked out but he didn't answer. He probably didn't have one. I rested my head on his shoulder and this time he held me while I cried.

* * *

A/N: I'm not getting to much feedback on this story, so I've been thinking about stopping it all together and moving on to another story. I wont take offense if anyone agrees. i just dont see this sequel living up to the original story. if one person agrees i wont be continuing. sorry for those who were enjoying this. Review and let me know.


	6. Peeping Tom

Chapter 6- Peeping Tom

Draco and I slept peacefully that night. We were at an understanding. We were both mourning our only daughter and I wanted to kill both of the bitches that took her from me, but I knew Draco was uncomfortable with that. He may hate his mother, but she was still his mother, the woman who gave him life. Draco had gone a bit soft lately. Draco was still sleeping and the sun wasn't up yet. I was laying across his bare chest, soaking up his warmth. Sometimes I couldn't get over how beautiful he was.

I traced my index finger over the contours of his stomach and sighed contently. We were happy together, and that's what no one could ever understand. The Weasely's accepted it, but they didn't understand it. They couldn't fathom why I loved this man with my entire being. I'd thought, once upon a time, that Molly might, but she actually pleaded with me to get a divorce and live with her to take care of the baby. It saddened me that even the woman I thought of as a second mother, didn't understand my feelings for Draco. He was the reason I was still breathing after the war.

He was there for me then and he was here for me now. We were going to be fine, I knew that. I believed that without a doubt. No one was going to hurt our family ever again, of that I could be sure. I had a feeling that it's been pansy to carry out the deed and that Draco's mum just plotted. Draco must have got his sneakiness from his mother, while he got his temper from his father. It's been a long time since he's been angry though, so I've not thought much about his parents.

A cold wind swept through the room and I curled up closer to Draco, trying to steal his warmth. He muttered in his sleep and pulled me closer. I was shaking with fear. I couldn't even explain why. I was sure someone was…..watching us. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at me, complacently. I smiled tightly and pressed a kiss to his sleepy mouth. He sighed against me and pulled my shirt up enough to trace the curve of my naked breast. He placed kissed down my neck and then he moved down to kiss across my stomach. It surprised me that he could still want me this way after so long. The wonderful thing about magical pregnancy was that there weren't any permanent side effects. No stretch marks or extra fat to speak of.

Draco was naked to begin with and he didn't waste time in getting me to the same state. He never seemed embarrassed about his body, mostly because he knew how insecure I'd been about mine. He slept naked from the night we married until now and I found it soothing in a way. He kissed my mouth while his hands explored and I was thinking, trying to remember why I'd been scared before. I couldn't remember when he was touching me like this, though. Maybe once we…..yes I'd just have to wait and it would come to me later. Right now I wanted my husband to love me.

I was never surprised that Draco was such a talented man with very skilled hands. I knew where that skill must come from, but I soothed myself with the knowledge that he was giving his all to pleasure me and no one else. I let out a gasp as he joined our bodies, it really had been too long. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, with his breath fanning over my breast at a rapid pace. I ran my hands down his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. He reached that special spot and I dug my nails in his back as we both fell into ecstasy.

" Morin' to you too, Honey." he breathed happily into my ear. I chuckled and pulled to covers back over us to get warmer.

" It's been to long." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was too tired to reply and we both fell back to sleep.

I woke a few hours later and I kissed Draco's chest until he awoke too. He seemed more content than I thought he should be.

"Do you remember how we used to do that…five times every night?" He asked with a smile. No longer did he smirk in that hateful, superior way. He just smiled beautifully.

I blushed, "Yes, of course."

"I think we should pick the habit back up." He said, letting his hands trace a circle on the inside of my thigh. The offer was tempting and I felt a bit happier until I remember why I'd been so afraid last night. I'd thought someone had been watching us and now I had a feeling that I was right.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

I rose with a feeling of dread. Draco's good mood disappeared as he realized what I was doing.

There wasn't even a note this time. It was all picture, moving pictures of Draco and I just from last night, or more accurately a few hours ago. I handed them to Draco and watched as his eyes widened in shock. The person taking the picture had only been standing a few feet away, most likely invisible, not that we would have noticed them with how carried away we'd been.

Draco was upset about a particularly exposing picture of us. The covers that just fallen off and I could see my nails digging in his back and his arse more clearly than I was comfortable with in a picture. I was disgusted that someone could do this. I doubted his mother had taken these pictures, but, that only left Pansy and she probably got off on watching us.

"Draco, it's alright we're the only ones who'll see them." I assured him and made some tea and grabbed the daily prophet. Draco was in the habit of reading it every morning. I never read it unless he pointed something out so we were sipping our tea when Draco dropped his cup and it shattered onto the hardwood floor. I looked over a little miffed about it until I saw the horrified look on his face. The paper never made him this upset. I was about to open my mouth to ask what happened when the window was tapped on again. I wrapped the bed sheet around my naked body and took the letter from the owl then turned to Draco.

"We made the front page." He said hollowly. I dropped the letter down on the bed and snatched the paper from his hands. Oh Merlin. That, oh so exposing picture was plastered onto the front page and I was appalled. How could they put this in the paper when 11 year old read it?

"They make two version, Mione. An adult one and one for the kids. You never knew that?"

I shook my head, cringing when I thought of what all my co-workers and friends were going to think when they saw this.

"Draco, this is so embarrassing. My breasts and your arse are on display for everyone to see and ogle at."

Draco tired to hide his smile. I knew he was upset about this, but the way I'd phrased it must of have hilarious to cause him to burst into laughter.

"I admit, I should be the only one to see you that way, but Pansy obviously did this hoping I'd fly into a rage and be claimed deadly and dangerous again. I wont fall for it. You shouldn't either." He reasoned and I felt proud of his for his logic.

"So, when all these girls are asking me….." I trailed off with a smile.

"Yes, tell them everything." He said without hesitating and I knew he would do the same.

I laughed at his joyful smile and I was even more sure than I'd been yesterday about how he would be there for me.

"_HERMIONE MALFOY, I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. HOW DARE YOU ENGAGE IN SUCH INAPRORAITE ACTS AND THEN POST THEM ON THE PROPHET! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" _

Molly Weasely's voice shattered the warm silence in the house. The letter I'd received had been a howler. She sent me a howler! Draco was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and tears were streaming down his face.

"Draco this isn't funny." I said half-halfheartedly, but it really was and when the message started replaying I burst into laughter too.

* * *

A/N:I was inspired with all the great review i received from the last chapter, telling me to continue. i had no idea this story was liked so much. I hope you like this chapter and the happier feeling throughout it. Reviews make me happy!


	7. Afterwards

Chapter 7 Afterwards

I shouldn't have been surprised when I walked into the office the next Monday morning, however, I was. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator dozens of flashes met my eyes, blinding me. A warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me through the crowd and into an office. I was gasping for breath, completely surprised by the loud screaming voices that could be heard through the door.

I looked up to thank my savior, only when I saw it was my boss. He didn't look happy.

"Why am I see my most hard working employee's bare chest and her husbands arse on the front page of the paper?" He asked without a trace of embarrassment. Bryan had always been straightforward.

"Some one snuck through the wards, we didn't even know anyone was in our house, let alone taking pictures. I'm sorry." Why hadn't I though of losing my job before I came here?

"So you realize that I'll have to suspend you until this blows over. I should fire you, but it's obvious it's not your fault. You're suspended for two weeks, without pay. I'm sorry, Hermione." He said, using my first name for the first time. I blinked in astonishment. I'd always thought he'd hated me with a passion.

"Did you not hear? Out girl!" He snapped and I smiled as I hastily slipped out the door.

Voices assaulted me left and right and every other direction I could name.

"Do you and your husband engage in sexual intercourse every night?" one woman asked, with flushed cheeks. She was probably enjoying this too much.

"Do you?" I countered suspiciously. She looked horrified and shook her head indignantly. She thought I'd been asking if she was sleeping with _my _husband. I really meant hers.

"Is it true that your husband is…."

" Yes." I shouted and finally was able to reach the elevator. It was empty, save for one man who was reading in the prophet. Great. I hit my floor, prepared to just go home and eat, shower, and sleep until Draco came home.

" You are a _very _beautiful woman, Miss Malfoy."

I turned around slowly and saw the man's eyes glued to my picture on the front page. I didn't blush, because I was furious. He must know that wasn't supposed to be there! How dare her comment on it to my face!

" Very nice form your husband has too."

Now I was grossed out. He was checking out my husband why he was fucking me. It just wasn't right.

"I don't suppose you consider outsiders…..eligible to …..watch?" I turned towards him with my eyes blazing.

"Keep your filthy comments and questions to yourself." I said stiffly. He smiled seductively and the elevator suddenly stopped. The lights went out and sighed in frustration. Why did there have to be problems _now?_

I was about to suggest that we could try apparating out, but then I remembered what happened that last time I apparated. Could I really do that again? My heart clutched painfully at the thought and I decided that I couldn't.

It wasn't until I was slammed painfully against the wall that I thought maybe I wasn't safe in here with this man.

"Long time, no see Granger." A very feminine voice hissed in my ear and I was pushed onto the ground suddenly. I gasped as the light was restored and I was face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She was seething with fury and her hands were curled up into fist. One of them connected with my face before I could even think of stopping it. A loud yelp escaped my lips before I jumped to my feet, adrenaline pumping through my veins. She went to swing again, but my hand caught hers and pushed her backwards.

I never fought in school, at least not physically, so that meant I was just reacting instinctively. Pansy, however, seemed possessed with her trained movements and strength. It was all I could do just to keep up with her. In pure desperation I pulled out my wand, ready to stun her, but she had the same thought and in a split second I was writhing on the ground.

The torture curse. I should have expected that, but for some reason I _hadn't _expected it from her.

She made the burn stronger and screams ripped from my throat agonizingly.

The spell faded and I turned over and threw up all over the floor. Pansy snorted and vanished the mess so she wouldn't step in it.

"I know how week you are, but you're smart too. That's the only reason he married you, wanted to have a child with you. He never loved you."

I didn't let her words effect me at all and disarmed her while she thought I was too weak to stand.

I had her pinned to the wall in a body bind curse before she could say a word.

"I'm not lying. Ask his mother, she helped us Oblivate you 6 months ago because you found out. Draco and I were meant to be. You're nothing to him. Do you here me? Nothing?" she screamed.

"You're insane. Draco would never hurt me. He loves me." I didn't sound convincing, even to my own ears. She chuckled maliciously.

"Loves you? Your just a fuck along the way, Hermione. I know it, because he told me himself. We've been having an affair since the day you said I do. Even the night before your wedding day he was with me. He'll always be with me. Always."

She sounded crazed and unstable, but every word she said rang with truth. And it hurt like hell.

My wand fell from my hand and landed my by feet. I stared at her face as she laughed and tried to break from my curse. How could I not know? It wasn't true, he swore to be faithful to me!

"Ask _Mrs._ _Finnigan_about this and see what she says, Hermione. Then come see me because I would love to see the look on your face when you see the truth." she laughed again just as the elevator doors opened with hundreds of employee's waiting to get on. I glared sharply at a man who tried to walk onto the lift and sighed when he retreated hastily. I must look scary. Pansy was still laughing away, though nothing was remotely funny about this. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing with fear. It was all lies. It had to be.

Two men dressed as Aurors came onto the lift and arrested Pansy after having my remove the body bind curse. Pansy had to have known her wand was being tracked for the use of unforgivable. Every wand purchased was being tracked for them, since the defeat of Voldemort those spells weren't ever used and the minister knew when they were used.

"Miss Malfoy you should see a healer." I looked up into the concerned face of a complete stranger. He was right, of course, I could feel my head bleeding and a almost four minute duration of the torture curse was bound to cause some problems. I consented to be led to a healer where I was thoroughly examined and forced to drink five different potions. I still couldn't really believe what happened. Pansy seemed so sure of her story, so I had no choice but to ask myself, What if she is telling the truth? What if Draco was having an affair right under my nose, and had been for our entire marriage? What would I do? Leave him? Beg him to stay with me?

How could I face him knowing what I know? I love him so much, I couldn't bare to face him without knowing the truth.

Mrs. Finnigan. Ginny. Damn her to hell! She knew about this! Of course Ginny knew about it, what didn't Ginny know, except how to _not _get pregnant.

I ran to the closest floo and shouted Ginny's address. I didn't bother whispering in case her children were asleep. It was almost nine at night and I felt tired but the adrenaline in my system wouldn't let me even think about going to sleep.

"_Ginny!" _I yelled and she ran down the stair, followed by her husband,

"Hermione the kids are asleep!" she hissed but her eyes were concerned.

"I don't give a shit. I want to know if you knew what Draco was doing and I want to know now." I snapped and the blood drained from her face instantly.

"Hermione, honey, calm down." she cautioned, because the random items around the house were starting to rattle with the magical energy wafting off from my person.

"Now damnit!" I screamed and heard five distinct shatters in the background. My focus never left her face, though Seamus's fear filled eyes were darting between us in a distracting way.

"I knew." she whispered after staring at my tear streaked face. My whole world collapsed in one breath. A huge boulder was dropped on my chest and I took in a strangled breath.

"Why did you tell me!" I chocked out in a sob. She sighed deeply, but knew not to come and comfort me.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to, for once, feel loved. You deserved it."

I just had one more question, though it probably didn't matter now anyway.

"How long?"

"He's been keeping her a secret for as long as she's been born, I suspect." Ginny said softly, but I frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Draco's and Pansy's daughter of course." Ginny's eyes widened with understanding. We had completely misunderstood each other.

My jaw dropped and I fell to the ground in an exhausted faint.

* * *

A/N: I hope I delivered with this chapter. I was so excited about it that I finished early! Please review and let me know.


	8. Awake

Chapter 8- awake

I knew exactly what had happened when I opened my eyes. I knew everything and all I felt was….complete relief. I was upset and hurt that Draco had a daughter and I never knew, but that meant everything he said and we went through was real. It meant something. It meant he loved me and never had second thoughts about the fact. I was lying on Ginny's couch and I sat up stiffly and saw Draco sitting in a chair directly opposite me.

His expression told everything. He thought I was going to leave him because of this, he thought I wouldn't love him because of his daughter.

"I hear you had a run in with Pansy today." He said calmly, but I could tell he was anything but.

"Yes, I did."

"And?" He demanded growing impatient with my silence. I smiled at him.

"And nothing. She tried pathetically to tell me that you were having an affair throughout our entire relationship and marriage. She told me I was oblivated six months ago with the help of your mother because I found out."

I was concerned for Draco because he turned a deathly pale and then red once I finished speaking.

"You're alright with that?" He asked incredulously, his anger disappearing because of his shock.

"I know that isn't true, like I said, she's pathetic." I said and stood up. I swayed a little and expected him to catch me, but Draco wasn't even looking at me so I fell to my knees clutching my head.

"Hermione!" He gasped and rushed to my side. I was irritated with him for not paying attention, but leaned into his embrace with a sigh of contentment.

"Hermione I don't understand. You were oblivated."

I didn't say a word and just looked at him before kissing him fully on the lips. A small moan escaped his lips and I pulled away in surprise.

"You don't understand everything yet, Hermione. I …I have a daughter. Jane Malfoy."

He looked frightened as he said it but when he said her name I saw his eyes brightened just a bit more.

"I know now and if you think for a second that having someone else's daughter would bother me one bit you're dead wrong, Draco. She's half you so I love her."

Draco looked so stunned that he just blinked at me before smiling widely. I smiled too and waited for him to explain, but he just stared at me.

"Tell me about her?" I urged.

"She was born in my sixth year. No one saw Pansy much that year if you remember, she blended in, I guess, that summer before…we…well you know. It was an accident of course and I thought Pansy and I would have to marry, but Pansy was against marrying me. At the time she had the hots for Blaise. I didn't really want to marry her either so we didn't. Only my mother Pansy's mother know about Jane. She's going to be six on July 12. She has my hair and my eyes, so she doesn't look a thing like Pansy."

I watched the wonder on Draco face and felt envious of Pansy. Her daughter had a wonderful father.

"Would you…like to meet her. I've been debating on tell you and asking if she could…. Live with us?"

He was struggling so much with this, though I couldn't really see why since I already told him I would love her.

"Of course, but what about Pansy?"

Draco immediately frowned. "What happened with you two today?"

I gasped in shock. "Where would Pansy have taken Jane if she was gone?"

Draco froze and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "My mother, why?"

"Because Pansy is in Azkaban right about now," I whispered with relief.

"WHY!" Draco screamed and I hoped Ginny put a silencing charm on the room or else her kids had just woken up.

"She used an unforgivable on me. I couldn't have stopped them if I'd wanted too." I said softly. He was torn between concern for me and worry for the mother of his only child.

"The torture curse?" He asked in a hollow voice after a few moments of silence.

I nodded, mutely, not sure I could speak. I still could hardly believe that so much had happened since then. Pansy killed my own daughter while her's was still alive. It wasn't fair, but I wouldn't want Jane dead even if my life depended on it. It was obvious Draco loved her more than anything, even me. That hurt, but I knew he loved me the most next to her. I could live with that.

My breath cut off when Draco pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can we go get Jane and then go home. We can worry about Pansy tomorrow or even a week from now, I just want my family safe right now." Draco pleaded into my ear desperately.

"Yes, we can."

* * *

A/N: Only one or maybe two chapter left, guys. Review and let me know what you think Please!


	9. Family

Chapter 9 Family

Draco and I apparated to his mother house immediately and I waited nervously as Draco called for Jane.

I felt tears well in my eyes when Jane bounded into the room and straight into Draco's arms. He spun her around in a circle and then set her down. He whispered something into her ear and she turned to me.

"Daddy says that he loves you a lot." She told me seriously. I nodded with a hesitant smile. I'd never been that good with kids, and seeing her pulled at the loss of my own. She took my hand and pulled me down to her level. She was about to speak but turned around to her dad.

"Daddy, some privacy please?" she asked in a disapproving manner. I giggled silently at the look on Draco's face.

"Of course. I'll….be with mother." He said and practically ran from his daughter's gaze. I smiled down at her hesitantly again and waited for her to speak. She really was beautiful. Her blonde hair was perfectly straight and her big blue eyes were the only thing she inherited from her mother as far as I could see.

"I love my daddy too, but he doesn't want me." Jane said softly. I gaped at her in astonishment.

"Jane, honey, why would you say that?" I asked, speaking for the first time. She was still holding my hands in hers while she spoke.

"I heard him and mommy talking once. He said I couldn't stay with him. That means he didn't want me."

I knew this wasn't Draco's fault, but I had the insane urge to hit him across his thick head.

"Jane you know I'm not your mommy, right? I live with you daddy and love him. We're married. Your daddy was afraid to tell me about you, that's the only reason he said that. We want you to come home with us now."

Jane smiled happily but I saw tears in her eyes.

"Jane?"

"Will I ever see my mommy again?"

I didn't know the answer to that….unless….

"Yes…do you want to see her now?" I asked softly. I could do this for Jane. I'd loved her from the moment I saw her. It was impossible not too.

She nodded her head frantically and I took her hand to lead her to Draco.

Draco smiled when he saw us hand in hand.

"She wants to see her mother." I said uncertainly. Maybe I shouldn't have told her she could.

"Jane, I thought grandmother told you that…."

"Hermione said I could." Jane interrupted. Draco starred at me curiously.

"If it's alright with your father, Jane. If he says yes, then you can."

Draco relaxed instantly and pulled my into a warm, loving kiss. Jane made vomiting noises and I pulled away to smile at her. She was so smart for a 6 year old.

"Hermione, how can you make that happen?" he asked sharply.

"Hello? War hero?" I said pointing to myself. I'd declined every reward except the Order of Merlin title when the war was over.

He smirked, probably thinking that was a selfish thing to do, but he agreed anyway of course.

"So, Jane, you ready to see your mommy?" I said lightly, but Draco wasn't fooled. He knew me too well.

"Will you come with me to see her, Hermione?" I was shocked at the request, but smiled at the sound of my name struggling on her lips.

"Of course." I mean how could I say no?

Draco protested that he could go, but Jane wouldn't hear any of it. In the end Jane and I flooed to the ministry heading straight for the minister's office. People stared and pointed, but Jane and I just kept walking.

I knocked loudly on the door and heard Kingsley's deep voice tell me to come in.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you." he said happily. I remained expressionless, which caused him alarm. He was the reason my own daughter wasn't in my arms right now, but I was here for Jane.

"Excuse me!" I smiled when Jane's impatient voice interrupted Kingsley from continuing. He gave me a questioning look before looking down over his desk to the little girl attached to my hand.

"Well who is this?" he asked politely, though I could feel that he wasn't entirely happy about a little girl being in his office.

"Jane Malfoy!" Jane announced herself before I could, though the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh really? Well what brings you here?"

"Hermione brought me here to see my mommy one more time before she has to go away."

I was stunned at her statement. When had anyone told her that Pansy was going away?

"Oh well honey, I'm afraid that…"

"That it will take a few minutes to set up. You owe me Kingsley, for a whole lot more than this." I said steely. He didn't argue and excused himself only to return a few minutes later.

"Come on, we wont have too much time." he looked terrified and when he arrived at the room where Pansy was being held I understood why. Pansy was in hysterics. She was screaming for Jane. Pansy froze when she saw me and her eyes narrowed when I bent down.

"Jane can I lift you up so you can see her?" Jane nodded eagerly and I lifted her up and she pressed herself against the glass. Pansy ran to the glass instantly and placed her hand against Jane's.

"Can she come in?" Pansy pleaded and Kingsley answered before I could say no.

"Jane is here in Mrs. Malfoy's care. It's up to her if she will allow it." Pansy's hope fell from her eyes and she turned back to Jane smiling at her.

"Hi Jane, how are you?"

"I'm sad Mommy."

"Why? What happened?" I think Pansy though Jane had no idea what was happening.

"Because you hurt Hermione. I think she is very nice. She let me come see you. Why did you hurt her?"

Pansy was angry, but didn't let it show around Jane.

"Some one told me I had to or else they would hurt you, Jane. Hermione is a really tough girl. She'll be fine."

It took every once of my self control not storm into that room and choke the life out of her. I'll be fine! She killed my daughter!

"You killed her baby, Mommy."

Pansy looked confused and looked to me for the first time.

"They haven't given her back yet?"

"She's dead." I said flatly, holding Jane more securely.

"No she isn't. I didn't kill her, I swear. That law is just what the healer's tell you. Every baby in the wizarding world is taken right after they're born so they can receive the tracking spell to check for underage magic. She's alive and I don't know why she isn't with you. I have a daughter of my own, I wouldn't ever hurt another's, especially Draco's."

It was stupid, but I let hope spring up in my mind with her words. I wanted to believe her. I really did.

"I don't believe you." I said, but my voice cracked embarrassingly. I didn't want to look weak in front of her or in front of Jane.

"Hermione, my mommy doesn't lie."

"Maybe not to you Jane, but maybe to me."

"Ask the mean Minister man while I go inside." Jane suggested. I smiled her attempt to get what she wanted while I also got what I wanted.

"Alright, Jane."

Jane jumped down and I told them to open the door so she could go in. I didn't believe Pansy would hurt Jane so I let her go in by herself. Pansy mouthed a thank you and turned to her daughter while I went to find the minister.

"I want to know what happened to my -"

I didn't have to ask. She was right there in his arms. Even though I'd never seen her, I knew it was Ivy. I stepped closer and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had no idea you thought she was dead. She's perfectly healthy."

I took her from him, still reeling from the sudden change of….well…..everything.

"Ivy?" I whispered softly and she opened her eyes and cooed a little. My heart melted a little and I held her tightly too me as I walked away. I needed to find Draco. He needed to know she was alive.

Then I remembered Jane. I hoped Pansy wouldn't put up a big scene because I had to take her home. Jane was sitting on her mother's lap while Pansy stoked her hair. They were talking really, but I knew Pansy wasn't ready to let Jane go. I wouldn't be either.

"Jane we need to go home."

"Hermione-"

I turned to see Kingsley running towards me.

"If you drop the charges she can go home now. We have her confession and you can have her get a restraining order, what ever you need, you just have to drop the charges."

I knew I would do it as soon as he opened his mouth. I couldn't look at Jane everyday knowing I could have saved her mother from Azkaban.

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning." I turned away and called to Jane Pansy looked ready to cry.

"She'll be back tomorrow." I said softly and held Ivy closer. Pansy understood immediately and nodded.

"Goodbye Jane, I'll see you soon."

"Bye mommy!" Jane waved and I rushed us to the floo, excited to get home to Draco."

"You're back….oh…." Draco fell silent at the look on my face.

"What happened?" he asked with concern. How could he not see Ivy in my arms. I handed her to him silently waiting for him to smile or anything, but he stared down at her blankly.

"It's Ivy, our daughter."

He reached for Jane's hand and then smiled at me brightly.

"I know.

* * *

A/N: That's the end, I hoped you liked it, and It turned out better than I expected. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
